Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-2} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {-2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}-{2} \\ {-2}-{-2} \\ {4}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {0} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$